pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Koromon
Koromon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for something round and rolling(ころころ Korokoro?), and as such is small and round. It is a tiny Digimon that shed the fuzz covering its surface, and whose body grew even bigger. Although it has become able to move around more actively, it is still unable to battle. It can produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate opponents.[6] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Koromon (Adventure) Another Koromon shows up in Primary Village, when aBotamon digivolves. DigiBaby Boom There is also a Koromon Village on Server Continent.The Dark Network of Etemon Digimon Adventure (Movie)Edit :Main article: Koromon (Adventure Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP)Edit :Main article: Koromon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Koromon (Adventure 02) Digimon FrontierEdit Some Koromon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits. Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express Other Koromon are among the babies in the Village of Beginnings and stand up to fight the Royal Knights when they attack. Glean Eggs And Scram Digimon Data SquadEdit :Main article: Koromon (Data Squad) Digivice iC 10XEdit Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, ToyAgumon, or Tyumon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and BlueEdit :Main article: Koromon (Fusion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Edit In Star City, a Koromon is among the Digimon who want to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Fierce Battle!! Star Battle!! Digimon NextEdit :Main article: Koromon (Next) Digimon WorldEdit Koromon can digivolve into Agumon or Gabumon. It digivolves from Botamon, which hatches from the spotted green egg. Koromon also appears in File City Training Area, giving information about training. Digimon World Re:DigitizeEdit :Main article: Koromon (Re:Digitize) Koromon digivolves from Botamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: EncodeEdit A Koromon is among the sillhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what Digimon are. Foment The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line "Digi-Egg > Koromon >Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World DSEdit Koromon can digivolve into Agumon if Level 6+, ToyAgumon if Level 7+ and Machine EXP 30+, or DotAgumon if Level 20+ and need to have already befriended DotAgumon. It is a "Starter Digimon", that can also be found in Data Forest if chosen as the starter, it will have Balance attack-type and obedient personality. Koromon can be found in the Data Forest. Koromon is at Lv 3 when you battle him. Digimon World Dawn/DuskEdit Koromon is #002 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 66 HP, 67 MP, 47 Attack, 35 Defense, 27 Spirit, 28 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 1 trait. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Koromon can digivolve to Agumon or DotAgumon. In order to degenerate into Koromon, Agumon or DotAgumon must be at level 3 or higher. It can also be hatched from a Red DigiEgg. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Koromon can digivolve from Nyokimon, Mokumon or Yuramon with 20 Dragon AP or Botamon by passing time, and it will digivolve to Agumon with at least 3 battles, SnowAgumon with 20 Aquatic AP, BlackAgumon with 20 Dark AP,Veemon with 20 Dragon AP and at least 3 battles, or ToyAgumon by passing time. Digimon BattleEdit Koromon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 9 enemy, and there is also a special event Koromon. Koromon's unique drop is Koromon's Tear, six of which are needed to create aCrest of Purity. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon, a stat build of 4-2-2-0 as an event Digimon, and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Koromon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A captured Koromon digivolves to Agumon at level 11, while an event Koromon digivolves Agumon X. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Koromon can digivolve to Agumon or DotAgumon, and be found in the Heritage Cape. Digimon IEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon MiniEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Attacks *'Bubble Blow'[7] (泡 Awa?, lit. "Bubbles"): Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy #↑ Digimon Adventure, "DigiBaby Boom" 12 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." 01 #↑ Digimon Data Squad, "The Battle With Belphemon" 37 #↑ Digimon Battle #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/koromon/index.html Digimon Dictionairy: Koromon] #↑ This attack is named "Poison Bubbles" in Digimon Battle and "Froth" in Digimon Championship. Category:Digimon Category:Characters